1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to computer accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a table structure in relation to the seat of an automobile for supporting a desk top computer so that the driver may manipulate the computer while in the drivers seat of the automobile.
2. General Background
The widespread use of computers, more particularly the PC or desk top computers, have enabled users to utilize the computers in various settings such as offices, home libraries, or even in a more private setting such as a lap-top computer, wherein a person sitting in a very informal setting may operate the computer, for example during a meeting or the like.
In recent times, there appears an increase in the need for the use of a computer in an automobile, more particularly for a person such as a sales representative, who operates a great deal out of his automobile, and could in fact utilize a computer while the automobile is sitting in traffic or while one is parked during travel.
A review of the art indicates that there appears no type of a support structure which would enable a person in an automobile to have easy access to a computer in the front seat area of the automobile, so that easy manipulation of the computer could be undertaken. There were several patents which addressed tables which may be related to the present invention. For example U.S. Pat. 3,855,946 issued to Bales tells a pin adjustment in the leg of the table, which allows the legs to extend or retract as needed. However, the patent is not addressing the use of the table for the use of a support table for an automobile in supporting a computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,465 issued to Fich uses a table or desk designed to by utilized as a folding table attachable to the rear cargo area floor of a motor vehicle. Again, this fails to address the use of a table in the confines of the cab of an automobile.